Lost Gilbird
by ALLthe-doms
Summary: When Gilbert loses Gilbird he goes through all of his resources to find him, but will he ever get his small, yellow bird back? Marking as Complete, but if anyone really wants more it may be doable.


_AN: First Hetalia fic, don't own it obviously!_

Gilbert P.O.V

Waking up is the hardest part of sleeping. There is nothing else I want to do other than stay in my warm soft cozy bed. All I could hear is the sound of Antonio and Francis yelling about who's going to make breakfast today. French food or Spanish dining? Well I guess it's time to see what's going on. They are going to get punched in the face for this.

"Well you have been cooking for the past week or so! It's my turn Francy pants!" Antonio was standing next to the refrigerator and holding it open for all the smells and frost to venture out of.

"Non, I will have none of that! I shall cook and that is final!" With that said Francis turned to look at me. When he did a funny expression crossed his face. Antonio, noticing my awesome presence in the room, turned to look at me. When he did a devastated look appeared on his always happy face.

"What? Did I grow another head overnight or something?" A few minutes passed and the refrigerator door still open and letting all the cold air out. I walked over to close it. It seems that snapped the Spaniard out of his trance long enough to spu out the words that always haunt my nightmares.

"Gilbird…he's not there, on your head." When he said that I thought he was just joking, maybe I forgot to check the calendar. Maybe it was April Fool's Day or something. When I turned my head to where the calendar sat, the words taunted me telling me it was the 23rd of July. As his words slowly processed in my still sleep fogged mind, Francis was already making some of his French Comfort food and Antonio was already by my side, hoping to easy the realization. I checked my head and shoulders, patting viciously; praying to whatever greater being was up there that Gil Jr. was just somewhere, anywhere that I could find him. When I found my head and shoulders empty with just air, I ran back to the room that I have, looking all over the already messy space. Antonio followed, solemnly already knowing how this would end.

Alfred P.O.V

While putting the finishing touches on the painting I was going to sell to a family, my phone vibrated. I wiped the sweat off my face and took a long drink of my lemonade. I was happy I finally had a job that I enjoyed and had thought to myself, '_Wow, I might have actually found a career for myself._' I looked around my room, an artistic mess, and found the culprit to the small white noise that disrupted my train of thoughts.

_From: Awesome_

_Is Gilbird your house?_

With that I started to worry for Gilbert. Why would Gil Jr. be at my place? Not like he learned the way yet. I just moved in a few days ago.

_To: Awesome_

_No y?_

Almost instantly I got a text back from the self-proclaimed Prussian

_From: Awesome_

_No reason…_

'_Well if the Gil isn't going to tell me, no need to prod…'_ I finished my touches on the portrait I was making, planning on visiting my best friend (?) later after I get done working…

Francis P.O.V

"Mon Diu Gilbert, we can go out and look for him, he couldn't have just disappeared! You have to eat some breakfast, we don't need Al coming over and kicking your ass for not eating the most important meal of the day!" I just kept saying whatever I could think of, trying to find words to calm him down, make him think, and just get some reaction from the albino.

"I'm sure Pierre 57 could track him down. They know each other well enough. Maybe Kiku will lend his dog to help. Or that one kid…the sibling of Al…" I trailed, hoping the Prussian would do what he always did and tell me his name or agree to my request. All that he did however was shift his weight over to the other side and look over the edge of his window still clad in his black pajamas with little tiny yellow birds splattered all over them, specially made for him by Julchen.

"_S'il vous plaît, _say something Gilbert! You are scaring all of us! "He seemed to have snapped out of his trance when he replied in his voice, a very dead and monotonous voice.

"Well you're scaring me. You keep telling me that Gilbird isn't here, that we can find him, don't panic…well he's right here…right…..here…" He turned to look at me, then look back and the now sleeping Antonio before looking down at the black and white patterned floors. I knew then that there was little I could do so I grabbed my coat and walked out of the small living space we call home. If anyone knew anything about Gilbert, then they knew he needed to think alone.

Gilbert P.O.V

Once Francis left the room all that was left was me and the sleeping dead next to me. The news was still sinking in. _He was not there._ That was circulating in my head like a clock ticks around the numbers.

"Well 'Tonio, it's just the both of us. Lucky Francy Pants didn't stay with us." I looked at him, knowing that he wasn't going to answer. I wanted one though.

"You're lucky that you are you. All you have to worry about is if you're having a good night's sleep or not." It just wasn't fair! His lifeline can't just flap its little wings and leave! He'll always know if it is there or not! Maybe you're just over reacting… maybe you should talk to Amelia. No matter how talkative she becomes, I'll get a response out of her at least.

Amelia P.O.V

The sun was bright against my face, the trees rustling in the wind, but all I could think about now was the pounding in my head from my phone. When I glanced at the clock for a reading of the time, I noticed I slept in pretty late. _'It's a real good thing I don't have classes'_. When I finished sitting there for what felt like forever, I remembered my phone was ringing. A look at the caller I.D. was all it took for me to let my eyes roll and a sigh off my lips. I opened the phone while fixing my hair and when I heard a reply I pulled a few strands from my head.

"Gilbird isn't here 'Melia! What the hell am I suppose to do? He isn't anywhere I checked and all the doors and windows are locked and I just don't know what to think!" After a few moments of calming the albino down, I finally got the story. He woke up and the little bird wasn't there.

"Well Gil, if he wasn't there and this happened a while ago why didn't you already start looking for him? I know if my little puppy ran away, the whole fuckin' town would know and more. Then again if I called everyone I knew and told them something that would be the whole universe. Or blogging it! That would surely get people to look! Wait a dog wouldn't cross an ocean…maybe I'll stick to stores that would work!"

"'MELIA! Please shut up. Thank you." And with that he ended the call. Well if he was going to be rude I could be rude back! I won't post on my blog his bird is missing! Well, I guess I'll help him find Gil Jr. He's like his son. Damn bird getting more attention than me! Well he does have more history than me. Yes, I'll get dressed, order some waffles from the store down the street and give them a sign, and then get a drink from a café for both me and Gil, then find him and help him. Yeah, because I'm that kick ass of a girlfriend. Not that I'm his girlfriend. We just happen to go to movies and hang out and I don't have to pay. Free stuff for me! However the small inkling of doubt that was in the back of my mind was slowly moving forward while I was putting on my shorts and tank-top.

Gilbert P.O.V

I finally went back to my room in the apartment I share with the rest of the BTT to get changed into more suitable clothing to find a lost bird. While I was walking back, I bumped into Amelia who had two hands filled with flyers, smoothies, and snacks.

"Hey Gil, I knew you probably didn't eat breakfast so I brought you some snacks to replace them and a smoothie because of how hot it is! I already got some flyers and put them up in some of my favorite stores! I got some people too. Nobody saw him yet. We'll totally find him though! Hey this reminds me; you should put some of Gil Jr.'s favorite food out! Maybe he'll smell it and come back! Is it all right if I used your cell to call people? I would think it would be best if you got the call first. You have it on and with you right?"

She kept going but all I could think was why she was helping me. It didn't seem like she cared much about Gilbird being gone. If anything…happy?...that he left. I know she always complain about how I spend more time with him. She's pushing the food and smoothie, which is my favorite, cherry, into my hands and dragging me down the street, now talking about how some birds know how to get home no matter how far away they are.

"'Melia…why are you helping me?" I stop walking and look at her, waiting for a reply. She looks at me in disbelief, as if I should know why. Right now, how can I be sure I am?

"Because, I know how much that bird means to you and I don't like seeing you like this. I want the old Gil back, the one that has Gilbird on his head and can't stop laughing at the bird's antics. I know I show my displeasure of him but everyone has something they don't like about someone."

For once, she seems to be at lost for words, her face antsy and eyes darting everywhere but me. That's when I really realized, how good of a catch I finally made. I took her hands which made her blush even more and started to walk down the street, proclaiming my awesomeness and how Gilbird is an awesome bird who can go to the moon and back. He just likes a little adventure that's it. The best part was when I saw her nodding and for once, just enjoying my awesome presence.

Antonio P.O.V

When I woke up, I couldn't help but look around to see if I could find Gilbert. When his lack of presence was known in my mind, I couldn't help but relax a bit. I figured he must have gone to find him, if anything called Amelia or asked Francis to help. As I was daydreaming about a certain Italian, Francis came in the room, looking as if he ran a mile.

"Have you seen Gilbert?" He looks tense. I wish I could pat his back and make him feel better.

"No I haven't I though you would be with him finding Gil Jr." I looked around the room and noticed that someone must have wanted to eat because there was food next to my bed, hardly touched. By the looks of the food, it was probably French.

"Francis, you didn't finish your food," I said with a smile. Oh my friends could be such multi-taskers.

"Antonio, he didn't come to find me last I saw him he was moping here hardly eating. Do you know if he has his phone on him?" I wonder why he is worrying. There isn't really much to worry about. I mean Gilbird will come back! He loves Gil too much to do that to him.

"Yeah, he usually does. Why? You want to call him?" When I finished talking I didn't even get a response from him, too caught up in calling the albino to remember his manners. "I still remember my manners" The only thing I received was a strange look from Francis. Well it wouldn't be the first time…

Gilbert P.O.V

As Amelia and I were walking around me talking about how Ludwig would always complain about the people who said his name wrong, I got a call from Francy Pants.

"Oh Dieu, Dieu merci, Gilbert que vous avez répondu! "

He kept talking in that unawesome language called French. We stopped walking, her looking curiously at me while I stared at her face, morphed into a questioning gaze.

"Francis! Me no speak Snort language!" At this Amelia giggled and started to pull me along, motioning for me to put it on speaker. I whispered to her that I would, when we get to a quieter place.

"All I could think of was that something happened to you! What are you doing now?" The self panic was evident in the way he spoke into the phone. I felt a bit guilty about making him worry like that but then again, I'm awesome so it doesn't matter.

"Amelia and I are just walking around town, hanging up posters and looking for him." As I was saying this, Amelia stopped at a pole near a stop sign and pinned up another poster. I looked around at the different people and sights, searching for my little yellow friend. He then told me that he will keep looking for him, in the hospital, and keep tabs on Antonio for us and how he wishes us luck in our search for him. When I was done and hung up the phone, Amelia turned around and stared at me with her 'You-did-something-wrong-and-you-better-know-what-it-was' look. I thought about what I possibly did wrong when I realized that I had told her I would put him on speaker phone. This girl…

"Why didn't you put him on speaker?" I couldn't help but noticed how her eyes got all squinty and how they seemed to change to a deeper hue of blue. Maybe it was just the sun doing things to the view.

"Well he was just checking up on me. Nothing that needed your input." Once those words left my mouth I knew that this would become extremely awkward.

Third Person P.O.V

As Amelia and Gilbert found their way around the town, hanging up signs of the lost yellow bird, Alfred called up Matthew and Kiku and told them to meet at his house to find out what was happening. As the designated time came, the two called over came into the house and made themselves at home.

"As you guys may know, I had no idea what was going on" Alfred recalled, studying the walls that he recently painted. "However I have found out using sources such as my sister's blog that Gilbert lost Jr." Matthew looked startled at the news, gripping his pet tighter. Kiku, as usual, was expressionless although friends of his knew that he was equally as startled.

"So as the hero I am, I decided to help Gil look for his bird. As with every superhero, I need some sidekicks and I chose you guys, just because you were the only ones not busy and not already with Gil." As Alfred was saying this, he looked around to find out what the time was. "It is already around one so we will first stop by the hero restaurant then find out what we can do to help." He stood up, pleased with his speech. As he walked towards the door, he turned around to the two men still seated at the couch.

"You're both paying also! Hero needs his money." As he walked through the door, Matthew, being use to his antics, ran after the American yelling at him. Kiku sat there for a little longer until he was sure they were out of reach. Then he got up and walking though the door said, "I'm glad I brought my lunch," pulling out the brown bag from his backpack.

The whole day consisted of the group calling and texting each other, fully intent on finding the bird that brought so much joy in the life of Gilbert. Sadly as day turned into night and the July sky became dark, they knew the search was fruitless. They all agreed to meet again the next day for another twelve hours of searching.

P.O.V Kiku

It was getting late and the stillness of the water made the evening that much more intense. I was sent to look around the docks. Why a bird would be here, I wouldn't know, I only have a dog, cat, hamster and rabbit. None of them would be out here that I would think of. After searching for a few minutes in the only places that a small yellow bird can hide, I sat around just watching the boats come in and out. A particular person however caught my interest. He had with him a small yellowish reddish puff and seemed to be cautious about how he held the tiny thing.

"Hello Mister, I am Kiku Honda, a student from Harvard University majoring in Computer Sciences. I would like to ask you a few questions for one of my assignments." I hope he will take the bait. For now I took out my smart phone and quickly texted the code word (Why we must have a code word I didn't know but it does make messaging them much faster). I brought up a false survey to show him and got to work trying to find out who the man was.

"Uh, I rather not. I have to go and get some business attended to and…" the man trailed. I cannot let him get away. I have to keep him busy until the rest arrive.

"But sir, you must understand, I need to complete this. What you say can help make the newest invention. All that I am asking of you is to spend 10 minutes to do a very simple survey." I tried to sound as innocent as possible. All that I wanted was to get Gilbird out of this man's hands. "I'll even hold that," I said pointing to the bird in his hands.

"Well, what will this survey be about?" I could see the man was already feeling more comfortable around me. Hopefully soon he will hand over the yellow fluff.

"Well sir, it will be about-"The man put his hands up and looked over with a grin in place.

"Just call me James." While he said this he reached into his pocket, producing a small white business card. On it, it said he was the CEO of a company that did a lot of product testing. His full name: James Bennett. "If you ever get around to creating this product you could always contact me." He handed me the white card."You may continue."

I was getting nervous just standing near the guy, but Gilbert is a friend (A very vague definition of a friend) and many people are depending on me. So I continued on.

"Well this survey will be about advancements we can put in the home phone. Since cell phones came into existence, the house phone has been left as a waste to pay for. I was thinking if we gave it some unique features, people will want them again. So the survey will be about what you use your cell phone for, the main phone for, what you need out of it and questions like that." As I was talking I was putting the phone towards his hands and trying to get Gilbird out of his.

"How long did you say this takes?" He said this pulling the bird closer to him and narrowing his eyes.

"Uh just a few minutes, the most ten minutes!" I tried to assure him, seeing that he was getting suspicious. He looked at me and turned to run, however just then a big familiar van pulled up, with Alfred and Gilbert jumping out of the van running towards me. I took the bird gently out of his hands and started to run away. With that motion they knew who took the precious bird. I ran to the van as quickly and as quietly as possible. I gave the bird to Amelia and Erzsebet, letting them do the job they knew how to do.

I turned to look at the scene that was unfolding on the dock. Alfred was holding James down, letting Gilbert make most of the punches. His knuckles must have hurt because every time he hit James's face, there was a sicking crack. Blood was trailing its way down his face and was coughing up blood. Bruises were forming on his cheeks and probably on his chest. After Gilbert was done letting his anger off, he walked away towards the van. Alfred tossed the man aside and kicked dirt into his face. He looked as if he would kill the man if it wasn't against his 'hero code'.

As they walked into the van Francis and Amelia went to Gilbert's side, trying their best to keep him from freaking out right there at the sight of Gilbird. I haven't taken a good look at him when I got him. All I know was that there was a lot of blood on him. Now that I am looking at the bird it seems unreal that someone would do such a thing.

"You know, the man gave me his business card…" I trailed, uncertain if that was the right thing to say.

"Give me it!" Alfred said anger still present. I handed it over and looked at the people around.

Amelia was the first one I saw. Her face was that of a caring mother, trying to assure Gilbert that this isn't too bad. Her eyes were seething, since she loves all things animals and would have been a veterinarian if she hadn't gotten into music. Her mind was in two places, one was the mother inside of her, and the other the humanitarian that she was.

Gilbert was a mess, letting his sadness overtake his pride crying against Amelia's shoulder and holding Francis hand. It was hard to see, since everyone is so use to him being obnoxious and loud. He was still the same, just in a saddening way. Obnoxious tears and loud wails. If we were outside, people would wonder if he just found out a relative died or that he was sick. It was terrible sitting there with him, falling apart for a moment.

Francis was a lot more stable than most of us in the van. He was focused sole on Gilbert. He knew all about Gilbert. His best friend since they met. Which probably explains why he is so protective of him. He knew what to do and when to back off of Gilbert.

Alfred was the most intense, probably because of his 'hero complex'. I knew the phone was going to need to be fixed soon.

Erzsebet was showing nothing, already prepared for her job as a pet doctor. She was working hard with her tools that she brought. She was shaving off feathers and wrapping bandages around his wings. She would pet the bird here and there. If you knew her, she was just trying to be nice but a person who actually knew her could tell she actually cared about the tiny Gilbert.

After a few minutes Erzsebet looked up from her work, with a small smile in place."He's going to be fine Gil, he's just really badly beat up." When she said this, Alfred looked up from his spot.

"This guy probably was experimenting on him!" He looked devastated at us. This probably wasn't the right thing to say because Gilbert just went into another crying fest.

Knowing that we should leave, I told the group we should get back to our temporary homes. Alfred turned around in his seat, put the keys into the emission and started to drive away, letting the time tick away.

We may have found the bird that brought joy to Gilbert's life, but it seems it has the same effect with devastation. As we drove home, the only sounds you could hear were the pitiful sound of a grown man crying, and the sounds of equally pitiful lies to comfort him.


End file.
